


Gardening and Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ok so if this seems a little ooc it's because I originally wrote this for a school assignment. I did edit it afterwards to fit them more. ALSOOO, this is definitely more platonic than romantic, but ig it could be seen as romantic so that's why I added the tag.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu
Kudos: 44





	Gardening and Gifts

Some would call it weird, but YouTube High was just for the creative. Many different people went there, whether you were a comedian, an artist, or even a gamer, you could pursue what you loved, no matter how weird or quirky you may be. That was why Fundy Soot, with his orange hair, fox ears, and tail felt the school was perfect for him. Walking up to the black bricked school, he looked at all his peers as he pulled out one piece of chewing gum. Searching for his friends in the crowd was a useless venture with the large amount of kids mulling about before their classes, so Fundy decided to go to the gardens instead. Walking to the garden anyone else would have been somewhat scary, with all of the barely lit hallways and weird turns, but Fundy knew this path like the back of his green-thumbed hand. The plants were always an escape from school, and since it was one of his best classes, he was usually given a pass to spend time in there. 

As Fundy turned the last corner into garden rooms, he felt a sense of calm wash over him. The gardening class had a door in the back of the class that led to a greenhouse with a door leading out of there into a garden where other plants were grown. He walked over to his little cactus he was growing in an unlabeled soup can, setting down his brown paper lunch bag so he could fill up the watering can. Fundy was so focused on his work he barely noticed Eret walk in. Eret stood silently for a bit, just watching Fundy work with the plants that the gardener loved so much. 

“How’s that baby palm tree you found holding up?” Eret finally asked, causing Fundy to jump.

“God Eret, you almost made me spill all the water,” Fundy laughed nervously, “It’s doing well, surprisingly. I wasn’t think it was going to survive, but Mrs. Nihachu made it work.” Fundy rambled on for a bit, watering plants he felt needed it and going through the normal routine of gardening on a sleepy Monday morning. 

Eret smiled, pulling out his breakfast muffin and eating while listening to the calming hum of Fundy talking.

“I tried calling you last night, but you didn’t pick up.” Eret finally spoke up, “Everything alright?” 

Fundy laughed, “Everything’s fine, just had a little tumble and fell off my bike....” Fundy’s voice faded out as he pulled out his a broken cell phone from his backpack, making Eret laugh. 

“Oh geez, that looks bad. I just wanted to call and show you the new earrings I got.” Eret responded, pushing their curly brown hair out of the way to reveal a pair of flamingo earrings. Fundy immediately walked out from the plants, lifting them and inspecting the brightly colored earrings a little closer. They had different shades of pink running through them, the colors making Eret's brown eyes pop. 

“You look good,” Fundy complimented quietly, “Did you go shopping yesterday?”

Eret smiled, “Yup, and I got you something as well while I was out.” As Eret spoke his dug into his backpack, rummaging through his messy and disorganised stuff before pulling out a small necklace with a orange gem in the middle before handing it to a slightly blushing Fundy. Fundy looked at the gift in aw before putting it on and giving Eret a smile. “I love it, thanks Eret.” Fundy beamed as he spoke. 

“No prob,” Eret responded, giving Fundy a kind smile, “we need to get to class soon though, school starts in five minutes.”

“Yeah,” Fundy nodded, putting away the gardening tools before walking with Eret to their first class.


End file.
